Much Needed Comfort
by Kuhal
Summary: Pacifica is alone, but not as much as she thinks. Dipcifica. Set after Northwest Manor Mystery. Was a oneshot, decided to continue it.
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

Pacifica sighed and closed her eyes as she lay on her bed. Any other day she'd complain about boredom, but she knew that was not a good idea. Especially considering she was grounded. Despite the fact that she had saved everyone attending the party and removed the curse on her family name, her parents did not think that it was as fantastic a move as she did. Her father in particular was extremely annoyed at her.

No, she wasn't going to lie to herself. Her father was fuming at her. Not for putting herself in danger, but for going against his orders and allowing the 'common-folk' in to their home. And honestly, the fact that her father cared more about the family name then his own daughter hurt her more than any punishment or grounding.

In fact, when he had threatened to banish and disown her, she almost hoped he did. Because he was a father, but not her dad. She didn't have a family, she didn't have friends. And that's why, as she lay on her bed with her eyes closed, Pacifica Northwest wept silently.

If her father heard her crying, she'd be punished even further. She absentmindedly reached and grabbed the toy she used as a security blanket when she was younger, her stuffed llama. She had named him Major as a child, and even though they disapproved of the childish name (apparently it was too childish for a five-year-old) her parents allowed the name. And since then, she had held it close to her chest whenever the pressure of her parents became too much, and today was definitely one of those days.

As she held Major to her heart, she thought about her loneliness. She had always felt like this, ever since she was a toddler. Even back then, her parents' expectations were so high, and when she had failed them, they had shown her how disappointed the Northwest's could be. She had not placed in a toddler pageant, and that was when her father had first used the bell.

Oh, that bell. She hated it so much. Just hearing it made her hairs stand on end. Her parents had never hit or hurt her physically, but that bell had traumatized her more than they could ever fathom. It was the look in her father's eyes, that look of disappointment and rage that flashed in her mind whenever that bell rang out. It was her mother's look of disgust at her failure of a daughter that made her cringe. That metallic clanging sound was her greatest fear in life.

Pacifica opened her bloodshot eyes, and sniffled. She couldn't think of a time when she felt alone. Then, she remembered Dipper. Despite his awkwardness and him being a nerd and an idiot, she had really liked being around him. It was the first time in a long time she had smiled a true, real smile. And she had smiled so much. It was actually fun! For the first time, she felt like she had a real friend.

Suddenly, she heard a faint chime in her mind and flinched. No, he wasn't her friend. No one could be her friend, not a stuck-up girl like her. Besides, what would a guy like Dipper, who was busy with his paranormal investigations, and who had a loving caring family want to do with a girl who up until a week ago had done nothing but hate and anger him and his sister?

She sat up, still softly crying. Dipper was not her friend, she knew that. All of a sudden, she heard a tap at her window. Then another. She wiped her eyes, and put on her angry face. She stomped over to the window of her bedroom on the fourth floor, opening it and yelling down at whoever was throwing rocks at her. "Listen, I do not have the time for this right now so just leave me alone!"

"Pacifica! Hey!"

She looked down, and instantly regretted her harsh words as her eyes and face softened. "Dipper? Why are you here…?"

Dipper smiled at her, not able to see her red eyes from the ground, not to mention it was almost dark. "I thought you might be lonely, so I came to visit. But I figured your parents may not appreciate seeing me any time soon, so I thought I'd do this instead." His bright smile was enough to make Pacifica's own smile broaden, and he could only just make it out from the ground. "Wanna come down here? You can come over to the Mystery Shack for the day if you'd like. Your parents would only know if they came to check on you. Will they find out?" Dipper asked nervously, know regretting even coming. He was asking Pacifica to purposefully anger her parents, who were already angry at them both anyway.

As she just stared at him he tried to backpedal. "You know what, never mind! You just stay there, I don't want you getting in trouble, so I'll just go and –"

"Wait there!" She called down to him, and ran back into her room. He waited a few minutes, and started to wonder if Pacifica was even going to come back. He heard a thump, and saw a large suitcase beside him. Then he looked up to see Pacifica Northwest climbing down the side of her house, another bag slung over her shoulder. He watched in awe as she gracefully descended to the ground, dusted herself off, and hugged him tightly.

He blushed heavily, but decided to try for a joke. "Do I get a bribe to forget this one too?"

Her soft giggle was reward enough. "No, idiot. This one's free."

"Why the bags, Pacifica?"

She shook her head as she pulled away from her first real friend, and smiled. "I don't want to be here anymore. This place isn't my home, it's a prison." She then blushed, looking at the ground. "Do you think that um, Mister Pines would let me stay at that Shack for a while? I mean, if there's room or whatever, I don't want to be a hassle."

Dipper smiled, and picked up the suitcase that she had dropped out her window. "If he doesn't we'll find you a place to stay. I wouldn't want a friend to be alone. Especially in Gravity Falls." Dipper bumped into her shoulder, and she blushed at him, returning the gesture as he laughed. "Grunkle Stan isn't exactly known for his generosity, but I'll try to convince him. And we have a spare room, but it's only got one bed."

Pacifica almost tripped. "W-what do you mean by that? Why would I need more than one bed?" Her mind was racing, hoping that Dipper wasn't suggesting what she thought he was. There was absolutely no way that she was sharing a room with a boy, no matter how nice or cute he was. She almost tripped again as she realized she had thought him cute, but was drawn out of her thoughts by Dipper's response.

"Well, considering you've been locked up in that house for a week, I figured you'd want a roommate when you went to sleep. You know, for comfort." He was looking forward so he didn't see Pacifica's blushing face. "So I figured Mabel could keep you company in the attic, and I'll take the spare room. Or the lounge, depends."

Pacifica was part relieved and part disappointed, even though she would never admit that. "Oh, right! Well, I guess that would be okay."

Dipper decided to tease his new friend. "Oh? Would you rather me, Northwest?" he asked, and winked overdramatically.

Her blush and stutter was not what he was expecting, and he apologized profusely, proclaiming it a joke. As she stared at the ground with a beet red face, an errant thought ran through his head. Could she… Actually like him?

No, that'd be impossible. A girl like Pacifica Northwest would never have any feelings for him. With all of her money and her blonde hair and pretty face and –

Wait, no! He shook his head, trying to drive the thoughts out of his head. Little did he know that Pacifica was doing the exact same. Her mind kept thinking about how nice and helpful Dipper was being, and how she might actually prefer him over Mabel. Because she knew him better, of course. Not for any other reason at all.

They walked in silence for a moment, before Pacifica spoke up, still blushing like mad. She mumbled something softly, face somehow getting redder. "What was that?" Dipper asked, worried that his friend might be getting sadder.

"I said," she whispered, "could you stay instead of Mabel, please?"

Dipper stopped walking, shocked. "What did you say?"

Pacifica, now looking slightly mad, stopped and turned to him. "Listen, I know you better than Mabel, and other than that mini-golf game I've never even hung out with her. But at the party, with the ghost, I had so much fun with you. And I know I can trust you! So please, just for tonight stay with me?" She had walked towards him during her speech, her handing grabbing his.

Dipper was amazed, and a little nervous. Could he share a room with a girl that wasn't his sister? This was exactly the scenario he might have dreamt up with Wendy, but that ship had sailed. But with Pacifica, who up until recently he had hated? He swallowed, and looked at her. "Of course, Pacifica."

He couldn't say no, not with what he knew she'd been through. If only for her sake, Dipper would endure the deep feeling of anxiety over the situation for her. And her full smile and resulting hug proved to him that he had done the right thing.

As they entered the Shack, once again in silence, they talked to Stan.

"Hehe, sure she can stay here kid. I owe ya one anyway, for lyin' to ya anyway. So, the girl can stay here as long as she needs, free of charge."

Of course, Dipper asked what the catch was as Stan was being unreasonably nice to someone he knew had access to a lot of money. "Well, she ran from home, Dip. If it's that serious, it'd be wrong of me to take advantage of her." This, while still odd, seemed to placate the younger Pines, as he left to show Pacifica the room. He missed Stan's knowing smirk as they left, and his wistful sigh. "Ah, young love…"

As they reached the attic, he suddenly became very nervous. "So, uh… You sure you're okay staying in here?"

She smiled. "Anywhere is better than the Manor."

He nodded. It was for her. He shouldn't be embarrassed. So what if it was the first time she'd been in his room? What did it matter that he might have left his clothes out on the floor or his bed? It was for her to feel safe. He took a deep breath and opened the door, letting her in ahead of him.

She decided to try and make a joke, noticing how tense he was. "My my, a Pines who actually has some manners. This is a first." She walked into the room, nudging his shoulder as he chuckled a little.

"Well, with Stan and Mabel as the only other two you know I would be the only one, yeah." He smiled, feeling better as he followed her in. "Just put your bag in the closet, it's empty anyway."

As she did, he did a quick survey. The room was mostly tidy, bar a few bits of his clothing on his bed. He also saw a note on his sister's bed, which he grabbed and read to himself.

 _Hey Dipper! I'm going to stay at Grenda's with Candy for a sleepover, so you get the room to yourself tonight! Don't go crazy without me!_

 _Bloop!_

 _Mabel_

After that was a crudely drawn picture of him frowning, with any arrow pointing at him which said 'ALONE'. He sighed. Well, Mabel wasn't even an option. At least he didn't have to explain why Pacifica was sleeping in her bed to her until tomorrow.

"What's that, Dipper?" Pacifica almost snatched it out of his hand, but stopped herself.

He smiled at seeing her trying to be more polite to him. "Mabel's at her friends for a sleepover, so it's just us." He then grabbed his clothes of his bed, took his shoes off and lied down.

Pacifica looked lost for a moment. "Dipper, um… Where would I, like, be able to change into my pajamas?"

He blushed. "Oh, right. Well, the bathroom is on the bottom floor, or I could just leave until you change?" She affirmed she was okay with the latter, so he left and stood outside the closed door until she told him he could come back in.

Seeing her in sea green pajamas was an eye-opening experience for Dipper. She seemed to not notice his reaction as she prepared Mabel's bed. "So, are we going to bed now?"

Dipper looked at the clock and, seeing how late it was, nodded. "Yeah, probably for the best."

"Are you not going to change into your pajamas too, Dipper?" she asked, worried that her being there was making him not feel comfortable. He just laughed and took his jacket off.

"Done! I just sleep in these, it's easier that way." He then pulled the covers back and slipped in his bed, not noticing the incredulous look on Pacifica's face until he was already in. "What?"

She just shook her head. "You are seriously weird, Dipper."

He just laughed, and she soon joined in with him. Eventually, the laughter died down and they were lying in the darkness, neither of them able to sleep. Something seemed to be keeping Pacifica awake, and Dipper had already told himself that he would stay up until she fell asleep.

"Hey, Dipper?" Pacifica was staring at the roof of the bedroom, slightly blushing. "Have you ever, like, slept in the same bed as someone?"

Dipper blanched, then struggled for an answer. "W-well, I mean, uh… Sometimes, if Mabel or I have a bad dream. And when I was little, with my parents. So yeah, why?" Dipper was trying not to look at her, as he was certain she was doing the same.

"So, like, for comfort?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Huh," she almost whispered, sounding slightly sad. "My parents never comforted me. They made me cry myself to sleep, saying that 'A Northwest must forget they're problems and face each day with a smile!'" She sniffled.

Dipper turned to her. "So… You've never had someone to comfort you at night, if you've had a bad dream or just can't sleep?"

She looked at him, crying openly. "I've never had any comfort at all, Dipper."

Dipper leapt across the room and held her close. To hell with it, she needed comforting and he was the only one there. "I'm so sorry, Pacifica. I'm here for you, okay?"

He almost didn't hear her next question over the sounds of her sobs. "C-could I sleep in your bed with you, Dipper? Please?" Dipper Pines had never heard a more sad sound than Pacifica Northwest's voice at that moment.

He didn't reply, he just held her as he took her to his bed, laid down with her, and covered her up. She snuggled her head into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'll keep you safe, Pacifica."

It was worth the teasing from Stan, the blackmail pictures from Mabel and the never ending questions from Wendy and Soos. It was even worth having to explain it to his over-protective Grandpa Stan. He smiled as he heard her, just before they drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you, Dipper." 

**EHLQJ DORQH LV D VDG QRWLRQ,  
WKH ELJ GLSSHU VKLQHV RYHU WKH SDFLILF RFHDQ.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ursa Major

Pacifica snuggled up to her pillow which she usually did as she slept. She could smell the faint smell of pen ink and paper, and smiled into the warm pillow as she held it closer to her.

Wait, why was her pillow warm? And why did it groan as she squeezed it?

She opened her eyes and saw a red shirt. Suddenly, she remembered everything. Leaving the manor with Dipper, staying at the Mystery Shack, talking to Dipper and…

Sleeping in his bed.

Her eyes now wide open, she was worried. Would he got the wrong idea? Dipper's hands were wrapped around her stomach, which did make her feel safe. But she didn't want him thinking she liked him or something. Not that it would be such a bad thing, she supposed.

No, she couldn't think like that. Not after he'd been such a good friend to her, and given her a place to stay. It might make him leave, or something. She couldn't handle losing him, even if he looked utterly adorable when he was trying to solve a problem.

She shook her head, and tried to pull away but Dipper pulled her closer and somehow tightened his grip on her. Despite herself, she smiled. Well, one morning can't hurt. And she did feel like someone finally cared about her. She decided to snuggle into him more, smiling.

That's when she heard a few different sounds that she did not expect. Her own content sigh, the click of a camera and Dipper, in his sleep, saying, "Pacifica…"

"Oh. My. GOD! This is super cute!" The sound of Mabel's excited voice seemed to make Dipper at least stir a little, before waking up. "So, you two. How did this happen, huh? Huh?"

It seemed Dipper was still sleepy as he just held Pacifica tighter, making her yelp slightly, as he grumbled at his sister, "Leave me alone, Mabel."

"No! Not today, bro-bro! Not when you're cuddling up to a pretty girl, in your bed, and saying her name in your sleep!" Mabel then begun to take more pictures. Pacifica didn't want wither of them to know she had been awake, that would be too embarrassing. So she closed her eyes, and tried her best to look like she was asleep.

"What are you talking about, Mabel? It's just my pillow." He sighed again, and rested his head in the top of hers. Apparently, feeling her hair on his chin made Dipper realize something wasn't right. He slowly opened his eyes, looking down at the motionless form of Pacifica Northwest who had a small smile on her face, snuggled up to him. Her hair was messy, and the make-up on her face was smudged slightly.

He screamed, pushing her away and backing away, falling out of the bed. Pacifica couldn't help herself as she burst out laughing, which blew her cover of being asleep. Mabel started laughing too, and Dipper stood up blushing profusely.

"Wait, you were awake Pacifica?" Dipper asked, even more embarrassed than he was before.

It was her turn to be embarrassed. "Uh, yeah. Sorry, I should've woken you up Dipper."

Mabel decided to chime in at that point. "Didn't seem like you wanted to do that when you snuggled up to Dipper and sighed, Pacifica!" Dipper paled at that, and Pacifica was unable to even look at the male Pines twin. "And you, Dip! Moaning her name like that. You should be ashamed!" Mabel seemed to guffaw louder at her brother's stammering reaction.

And then Dipper realized that Pacifica had heard him talk in his sleep.

His immediate over-explanation about everything was too much for the Northwest girl. She lost it, laughing with Mabel at Dipper's face.

"Who we laughing at this time?" Stan had poked his head into the room. "Dipper again? You grow an extra millimetre or somethin', Mabel?"

Dipper smacked his forehead, and Mabel laughed harder. She took the elder Pines downstairs, telling him what she had seen. His laughter was heard throughout the whole house. Pacifica wiped at her eyes as she looked at Dipper, who was still red in the face with his hand on his forehead.

"What's that on your forehead?" she queried after noticing something red under his hand. His look of shock almost made her regret asking.

"Nothing, nothing at all! Just a silly birthmark thing, nothing important." He had turned away from her, flattening his hair down to cover it.

She smiled, not used to him being shy. "Come on, Dipper. Show me."

"No, I can't. I can't." He seemed to be breathing heavier, and Pacifica to sense his anxiety.

"Why not? I bet it's not that bad."

"I can't, Pacifica. I'll be a freak to you." His breathing started to get into the hyperventilate territory, and she quickly turned him around on the bed.

"Dipper Pines, you idiot. Aren't we friends?" At his hesitant nod, she smiled. "So you could have a tattoo of that old homeless man on your head, I'd never think of you as a freak."

He swallowed and took a deep breath. "Promise?" At her affirmation, he lifted his hair up. Pacifica couldn't contain her gasp of shock, which made him flinch and attempt to cover it up. But she stopped him, holding his hair up herself.

"Ursa Major." He nodded. "Oh my god. It is!"

"Yeah… It's dumb, I used to get bullied a lot over it. Ugly, right?" Dipper replied, looking at the ground as he scratched his neck.

"No, it's amazing!" she smiled at him. "This is perfect!" At his confused look, she elaborated. "Well, I didn't link your name back to the constellation. But, it all makes sense now! When I was a kid, I loved stars. I used to sneak up to the roof and look at them all." She dropped his fringe down as she looked wistfully out the triangular window. "I loved the Ursa Major constellation more than anything. It was so pretty! I even named my only stuffed animal after it, Ursa my llama. And now," she looked at her friend, blushing, "Ursa Major has saved me."

Dipper blushed in response. "Saved you? How?"

Pacifica sighed, smirking at him. "You can be thick, Pines. You gave me a place to stay, and helped me escape my parents. And," she smiled even more, all embarrassment gone now, "you held me. You showed me someone does care. And you protected me, even though I'm not anything important."

"That is not true, Pacifica." Dipper placed his hand on hers, also not feeling any worry over the situation anymore. "You are important. You saved my life that night, with the ghost. You saved my sister." He looked her straight in the eyes, and she could tell he meant it. "You're the best."

He wasn't expecting the quick kiss on the lips she then gave him. He just sat there, his mouth agape as she smiled. "Thank you, Dipper. You're seriously the first person to ever say such nice things about me." She then hugged him. "Could I sleep in your bed again tonight? If not, I understand… But I haven't slept that well in, like, ages."

Dipper smiled weakly as he recognized that feeling at the pit of his stomach. It was the same feeling he used to feel whenever he saw Wendy. And now, it was because of Pacifica. "Y-yeah, sure. Whatever you need, Pacifica."

Her laugh made his head spin. "You should call me Paz, Dip. It's much easier."

Dipper felt weak. Why did he like her? Why did he have to get a crush or Pacifica of all people? Especially now, when she needed a friend more than anything else. He hugged her back, struggling not to whisper her feelings to her. "Okay, Paz."

Pacifica was feeling a similar feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was the first time she'd felt this, but she already knew what it meant. She was scared of losing her friend, however, so decided to not let her feelings for Dipper known.

"Daw! You two are so adorable!" Another click accompanied the words from Mabel Pines, and Pacifica tried to pull away but Dipper held onto her, and whispered the words she had been wanting to hear her whole life. Not even her own parents had ever said them to her, but finally, whether he meant for her to hear it or not, Dipper had sad the words she longed so bad.

"I love you, Pacifica."

 **RQFH VKH ZDV LQ JUDYH GDQJHU,  
QRZ LV VDYHG EB XUVD PDMRU.**


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings

You could hear a pin drop in the upstairs bedroom of the Mystery Shack. Dipper Pines' face was beet red, as was Pacifica's. Mabel had been standing in the same spot for almost ten minutes, looking between them as if she were watching a game of tennis. After his not so secretive admission to his new friend, the tension in the room had elevated a lot. Pacifica hadn't said anything, and Dipper was starting to worry.

He couldn't take it back, could he? It was far too late for that. But he couldn't handle the silence. Could he pass it off as a joke? No, that might be too much for her right now. Well, that settled it then.

Time to be a man.

"Pacifica, I –"

"Dipper, I –"

They looked at each other, both stopping in shock as Mabel squealed, apparently now recovered. "You two are so adorable! Naw!" she pushed them together on Dipper's bed, yelled, "Match made!" and ran out of the room to go and tell Waddles about everything that had happened.

Dipper was fidgeting quite a bit. "Are you okay, Pacifica?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine Dipper. It's just…" She looked at him, eyes watering slightly. "Did you mean it?"

He scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "Well… Yeah. I did. I mean, you're very nice. Not at all like I thought you were. And, you seem to like hanging out with me and stuff. I dunno, I know it was sudden, and probably dumb but," he was looking away now, "I mean it. I love you."

She flew into him in a massive hug as she cried, and Dipper looked down at her. "No one's ever told me they loved me before, Dipper."

That one sentence broke Dipper Pines' heart.

Neither of them knew how long they sat there, the young blonde being held by her first friend. She was crying, but both of them knew that it wasn't from anger or sadness. Dipper was whispering to her, telling her that he would always care for her and make sure she was happy.

At some point, Grunkle Stan had walked in and upon seeing the two of them, smiled and left. He could ridicule the boy later. Right now, they both needed the privacy.

Pacifica had stopped crying after a few minutes, but it felt like hours to them. "Thank you, Dip. I… I don't know what to say."

Dipper pulled back from the tight embrace and looked into her eyes. "You don't have to say anything," he told her. "That's what love means, Paz. It's unconditional." With that, he took a leap and, with a deep breath, kissed her forehead. "No words necessary."

Dipper saw her face turn red as she looked at him, her mouth slightly open. She then looked down and mumbled something. Dipper thought he heard what she said but didn't want to believe it. "W-what did you say, Pacifica?"

Pacifica looked at him. "I love you too, Dipper."

Dipper's stomach twisted as she said it, and he couldn't help the smile on his face. "You do?!"

She looked at him. Normally, she would be sarcastic or incredulous. But right now, she was vulnerable. "Is that okay? I thought I should tell you." She flinched instinctively and Dipper felt a pang inside him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No! It's okay!" Dipper said, desperate to get her to be happy again. "I'm really glad, honest." Dipper took her face in his hands, and smiled brightly at her. "I'm proud of you, Paz."

The smile that appeared on her face made Dipper's heart melt, but he wasn't expecting her next move. Maybe it was the fact that they were so close to each other, maybe it was her vulnerability. Or maybe it had something to do with the admission of love that they had made. But what she did next shocked him.

She kissed him.

Pacifica knew why she kissed him. It was a combination of everything, but mostly the feel of Dipper kissing her forehead. She hadn't felt someone do that in a long time, and in that moment she knew that Dipper was someone she felt very strongly about. It helped that he was so cute when he smiled, and the feel of his calloused hands on her face made her insides melt.

The kiss lasted a few seconds only, and when they separated they both look abashed. But neither could hide their smiles for long. Dipper's massive beam and Pacifica's more reserved grin carried with them downstairs and to the kitchen, where Dipper's family sat eating breakfast.

Grunkle Stan, Grandpa Stan and Mabel were all engrossed in their pancakes until the two made their way into the kitchen. They were too busy looking away from each other to see Mabel's silent giggling, Stanford's knowing grin or Stanley's stoic look, which became a look of slight disdain.

This girl was not the kind of person he had hoped his grandson would associate himself with. He knew where he was from, the Northwest family. He knew everything about the shady past of that household. Stanley would trust Dipper's judgement, and Stanford had told him that she had a pretty rough time recently. So, maybe she was different than that punk, Preston. Time would tell.

Dipper pulled a seat for Pacifica who thanked him, and then got a plate of pancakes for her. He noticed there was hardly any of the food left for him, but it didn't matter. Not today.

Dipper sat next to Pacifica and the group ate in silence. Dipper finished his long before Pacifica, and the rest of the Pines' had left to do some chore that Stanford needed done. Dipper was reading the third Journal when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Pacifica had a piece of pancake on her fork, which was held in front of his mouth. "Open up, Dip."

Dipper shook his head. "No, it's yours. I had enough."

Pacifica looked disgruntled. "You are a growing boy. Plus, you're already skinny enough. I have more than enough on my plate, so open up." He shook his head again and she sighed. "Idiot." She then leant forward to kiss his cheek.

Dipper was shocked and inadvertently, his jaw dropped and she pushed her fork into his mouth. "Eat it, Dipper."

He blushed, and swallowed the food down as he held his cheek. "Was that necessary? Someone could've seen us!"

Pacifica looked shocked, then sad as she looked down. "Well, I thought you wouldn't mind if people knew. But if you're really that ashamed of me, then that's fine."

Dipper immediately realised his faux pas. Of course Pacifica had thought that. "No, it's not like that at all Paz." At her gloomy, unbelieving look he grabbed her hand. "Honestly, I have no reason to be ashamed of you. But," he looked at her with a sad smile, "I'm not exactly a boyfriend to be proud of, am I?"

Her response of immediate disapproval and reassurance was silenced. "No, I know it already. I'm a nerd with noodle arms," he waved is limp arms at her and she laughed. "I spend too much time obsessed with mysteries and reading. I thought maybe you'd not want people to know. You know, to save face."

Pacifica scoffed, a smug look on her face. "Oh, you're so right. A girl like me could, like, never be seen around a boy like you. You're so," she pointed at his clothes, "like, filthy. A proper girl like a Northwest should stay away from filth like you."

Dipper was not dumb by any means. He knew what she was saying was not meant to insult or hurt him. She was making a point. "Alright, I get it."

She smiled. "I'm not that girl, Dipper. And I certainly don't care about your arms, or your clothes or how obsessed with that journal you are. To me, that adds to who you are. And that makes you my amazing bo –" She stopped herself. "Friend. My friend."

He smiled at her, then looked tried to look sad. "After this morning, you think we're just friends?"

She blanched and froze on the spot. "W-well, I mean, it's a bit much to think that just after a morning we'd –"

Dipper kissed her on the lips, just as she had done earlier. As he pulled away from the shocked Pacifica, he smirked. "Just shut up, Northwest. I'm you're boyfriend." He then kissed the back of her hand, grabbed his Journal and left the room, calling back to her. "Get used to it!"

She sat at the table for a while, just smiling as she rubbed the back of her hand. She eventually took a deep breath and, with the biggest smile she had ever had, followed her boyfriend out of the room.

 **IHHOLQJV OLNH WKLV DUH WRR VWURQJ WR PLVV,  
VWDU DQG RFHDQ KDYH VKDUHG D NLVV.**


	4. Chapter 4: Becoming Complacent

A few days passed, and Pacifica was beginning to adjust to life with the Pines rather well. She really wasn't as adverse to the chores as she and the others thought she might be, and being able to investigate the mysteries of the town with Dipper and Mabel had proven to be more fun than she could have imagined. It might have had something to do with Dipper being there with her and insisting on being a gentleman whenever he could, or Mabel allowing her brother and Pacifica space to enjoy such things, but she was having the time of her life at the Mystery Shack.

Pacifica was not ignorant however. She was well aware her parents would find her, and try and take her home. She didn't know what she would do if that were to happen. She couldn't exactly not go with them, could she? They were her parents after all, and the wealthiest people in Gravity Falls, possibly even in the entirety of Oregon. So there was no way anyone would be willing to help her, not with either a threat or a bribe. No, she knew that she'd have to return to Northwest Manor eventually. Pacifica would have to make the best of her time with Dipper and the Pines family.

Pacifica sighed as she swept the floor of the gift shop. Dipper was absolutely amazing. For the first time in her life she actually felt that someone not only cared about her for her, but actually loved her. The smile that crept on Pacifica's face every time her boyfriend told her he loved her, accompanied with the warm feeling in her chest, made leaving her home and parents worth it.

Of course, Preston and Elise Northwest would not abide by their relationship. A commoner like him with a Northwest? Absolutely not! They would find the entire concept of their daughter dating Dipper absurd and most likely would forbid her from ever seeing her beloved Dip. That alone would hurt Pacifica more than any other punishment that her parents could conceive of. And that was what she was afraid of. Losing her boyfriend. Especially after only just getting him.

"Why the long face, Pacifica?" She was shaken from her thoughts as she felt a hand on her shoulder, soon followed by a light poke of her nose. "Womp!" Mabel was in front of her, wearing her brand new sweater with a pine tree the same as Dipper's hat, a shooting star over the tree and a llama in the leaves. Pacifica had laughed the first time she saw it – her friend certainly had creativity.

Pacifica was used to plastering on a fake smile, and as such immediately put up her usual mask. "Oh, nothing Mabel. Just thinking about that creature yesterday."

Mabel seemed unconvinced for a moment if the small frown on her face was any indication, and the blonde girl was afraid her friend could see through her lie. She hated lying to her friends, but she refused to show any weakness to them. She was unsure why she had kept this part of her parents' lessons, but she felt wrong opening up to Mabel and even Dipper.

Mabel however quickly smiled again and nodded. "The spriggent? Yeah, he was weird. He was all," she then puffed up to look like a giant, and failing as she put on a ridiculous deep voice, "stay out of my forest! You have been warned, flesh people! Begone, lest I slay thee!"

Pacifica couldn't help her giggle at her friend and her over-the-top acting. Mabel's smile grew wider, knowing she had calmed her friend down. "Here Pacifica, let me finish that. You should go hang with Dip!"

Pacifica shook her head almost immediately, still giggling slightly. "No, I promised Mister Pines that I'd finish sweeping the floor."

Mabel winked. "Who did you promise? Grunkle Stan or Grandpa Stan?"

Confusion flooded the blonde's face. "Uh… Grunkle?"

Mabel laughed and took the broom. "Puh-lease. Grunkle Stan would be disappointed if you didn't break his promise. Now go," she told her friend conspiratorially. "Say hi to Dipper for me!"

As she walked away, Pacifica looked back at her friend. "Weren't you just up there with him?"

"Yup!"

Pacifica just scoffed. Despite everything, she had resolved that she would never figure out how Mabel's brain had worked. She climbed the stairs to the attic where she heard Dipper talking to himself softly.

"No, no. Can't be that. Maybe fire? No, that'd be too easy. Should ask Grandpa Stan, he might know…"

Pacifica opened the door and sat next to her best friend, and boyfriend. He didn't even notice, too enthralled to even notice her beside him as he tried to figure out whatever issue was plaguing his mind.

"What am I missing? What is its weakness?" Dipper's voice was almost a whisper, as he chewed his pen. She smiled softly. Dipper was trying to figure out the weakness of the spriggent they had encountered.

Dipper was right. A creature completely made of wood and leaves that was alive would have some form of natural defence against fire. From what she knew of the monsters in that Journal he had, it was never too easy. So, she decided to try and help.

Looking back on the encounter, Pacifica found she was hardly able to remember anything. She had remembered that they had been looking for a certain flower that supposedly allowed the person who picked it to see the future – an Orachid – and had stopped in a grotto type area. She had been leaning against a rather mossy tree that had suddenly began to move. They had moved back towards the entrance, Dipper stepping in front of the terrified Pacifica.

The living tree had begun to threaten the children. The scared girl didn't hear what it said, but held onto her boyfriend's sleeve tight as she shook slightly. They had ran for the entrance which had begun to overgrow with vines and roots, and they managed to escape. The vines followed the trio for a time but retreated as they got too far.

As she was reminiscing the somewhat harrowing experience, she realized two things. One, the danger and fright of the situation was thrilling. Her heart didn't race that fast unless she was kissing Dipper. She loved it!

And two, she connected some dots. The grotto the spriggent lived in was dark and damp, and had been long enough to build up moss. The vines and roots seemed to stop chasing them when the area got brighter. And she figured it out.

"Sunlight!"

Dipper jumped in shook and Pacifica blushed, but chuckled at his shocked expression as he looked at her. "Paz! W-when did you get here?"

She smirked at him. "A few moments ago, Dip. But, I figured out your problem for you! The spriggent is afraid of sunlight!"

Dipper's stunned look faded into one of thought. "The darkness, the moss… The chasing stopped at the sunlight!" He grabbed Pacifica by the face. "Paz, you're a genius!" He kissed her cheek and smiled. "I love you!"

Her subsequent smile and repeated pecking kisses all over his face made Dipper smile even more. "I love you too, Dipper!" Pacifica almost yelled as she covered him in kisses.

Yes, Pacifica could get very used to this life, even if she knew it would come to an end sooner rather than later.

 **YVSR VF RNFVRE RIREL QNL,**  
 **OHG VF GUR YYNZN URER GB FGNL**?


End file.
